Destiny or fate?
by snoboardr922
Summary: A small boy lost his father to pirates. Watch as he grows up into a warrior and live in the lands of runescape....Just read and review plz


_Destiny or Fate?_

Disclaimer: I do not own Runescape. Just my characters.

A/N: So here goes my first fan fic…

_Prologue_

_It was the summer of 1992 when the attack happened…._

_ Isaac Deschian, a small boy with brown hair that fell naturally over his eyes which were cobalt blue, originated from a small village just on the outskirts of Runescape. He, his family, and the handful of villagers lived in harmony with each other. There were no crimes then, nor were there cruelties and deception. The small town of Corinth (got that from Oedipus the King) lived peacefully, fully unaware of the harshness of the rest of Runescape. _

_ Isaac awakened at dawn to the sound of the family rooster. He quickly dressed and went to the kitchen of his rather small and cramped, but cozy little cottage. His mother was already at the stove preparing breakfast and his father was at the table._

_ "Ahhh! Look who's finally awake," exclaimed Isaac's tall and lanky father. _

_ "Well it's about time," said his mother, pursing her lips. She was always a strict mother. Loving, but strict. "Hurry up and eat your breakfast Isaac, today's harvesting day. You have to help your father pick all the potatoes and tomatoes (sounds funny, huh?)."_

_ "But Mom!" Isaac complained, "Today's the day that the ships are arriving, I wanna see them!"_

_ "I'll tell you what Isaac," said his father, "You help me harvest, and I'll take you to Port Sarim with me. How does that sound?"_

_ "Really! You'll really take me along? But doesn't that cost a lot of money?" said Isaac, looking slightly crestfallen. Money had always been an issue in the family._

_ "Sure! Don't worry about money, we have tons, so don't worry okay?" said his father, ignoring the don't-get-his-hopes-up look from his wife._

_ "Okay! What are we waiting for? Come on! We got fruit to pick!" said Isaac, shoveling eggs and bacon into his mouth as fast as he could._

_ Ignoring the fact that potatoes were not fruit, Isaac's father got up, kissed his wife good-bye, and headed out to their small farm. Along the way, he met the fishermen, hard at work catching their day's profit, woodcutters, cutting wood to craft them into chairs and other household items, and the miners. Miners in Corinth made a fair amount of money. Corinth was filled with valuable coal which was a big profit to the smithers in Runescape. Isaac's father didn't have the build to be a miner, nor the money to buy a pick-ax. _

_ A couple of hours later, Isaac and his father were hard at work on the field. It didn't take them a while to realize there was a commotion at the docks. Hurrying over, they met up with Isaac's mother, who was already at the scene. _

_ "What's happening, Mom?" asked Isaac._

_ "The ship is coming way ahead of schedule, Arthur. Do you think there's a problem?" said Isaac's mother to his father. A crease of worry can be seen on her worn, but lovely face._

_ "Don't worry, Delia. I'm sure they just lost the time," giving his wife a reassuring smile. Arthur, for some reason, while looking at his wife's face, recalled the memory when he was a young adult trying to win Delia's heart. Corinth does not have a school, many citizens do not know how to read or write. However, at age twenty-three, Arthur studied spelling for weeks to write a simple sentence to Delia. The same sentence that won her heart, actually. On the very soil of his farm he wrote the words "I love you Delia." Of course, Delia could not read the words, but she knew what the words meant all the same._

_ This memory was going through the mind of Arthur as he, like all the citizens of Corinth, was anxiously awaiting the ship to port. When the ship finally did port, several gruffy looking men stepped out. The first thought that came to Arthur's mind was "**They are not friendly, not at all.**"_

A/N: Thought that I would have my first cliff hanger here! Review please!


End file.
